Karins True Feelings
by KawaiiNekoSho-Jo
Summary: She don't know what the feeling is that she feels when she look at him
1. Chapter 1

Hey! i came up with this and thought "ill write it down for now so i can write more later"

"Now im talking"

'**Now im thinking'**

hope you will enjoy and the Disclaimer: i do not own bleach OR any of the characters from bleach.

* * *

Karin was sitting in class looking out the window, and was just starring at the sky. She looked at the clock **' 10 more minutes until lunch... i wonder how Toshiro is doing... it really has been two years since i saw him'**

*Ding* *Dong*

Karin heard the lunch bell and she took her lunchbox and walked out of the classroom. She then suddenly saw a guy walking past the grinds. But she ignored him and kept going. She took first left, then right, then continued going forward until she saw the stairs.

She walked upstairs and then, finally she was there. She saw the door that leads to her favorite spot in the whole school. No one knew about that place except her. She opened the door. And walked through the door and **'Finally now i can sit down on the roof and eat my lunch alone'**

She thought but then she saw someone. She starred at him, "Toshiro?" She said and then the boy turned around, "Is it really you, Toshiro?" She said and he just looked at her. She noticed that he was staring at her.

She could feel that he was starring at her and she was starring at him. But then He turned around and looked at hes phone. She Got angry when he ignored her. She stood up and almost ran to him and said "Hey! Is that how you treat a friend after not see her for 2 years?"

He turned around looked into her eyes "I'm sorry... How have you been Kurosaki? and i told you before it's not Toshiro it's Hitsugaya-Taicho" Karin Rolled her eyes, "Whatever why are you here?" She said, but Toshiro did not answer her. He just turned around looking back at his phone again.

when she started to climb up the ladder that was next to the door. the ladder is about 9 feet long. but as she took the last step She slipped."Aah!" she said when she started to fall.

Toshiro turned around and saw Karin falling down. He ran as fast as he could, grabbed her hand. He dragged her to himself and both fell to the ground. Now Toshiro was lying on the roof with Karin on top of him.

**'He's really warm... i didn't know that'** *thump thump* *thump thump* Karins heart was beating fast. "Kurosaki can you move you are heavy" Toshiro said with a nonchalant voice. "Hey i'm not heavy!" she said as place her arm on the ground and pushed up her body. Her face was just some inches from hes.

*Thump Thump* *thump thump* she could hear her heart more clear then before and it was beating faster. *Thump Thump*. Toshiro was staring into Karins eyes. "are you alright? your not hurt right?" Toshiro said with a gently and mild voice. *Thump Thump* *Thump Thump* *Thump Thump* Her heart was beating really fast now.

**'why is my heart beating so fast!? it's just Toshiro...'** she was thinking when she notice that He was still holding her arm from when he tried to catch her.*Thump Thump* She looked him in the eyes. *Thump Thump* she couldn't hear the wind or the birds. *Thump Thump* Both was quiet, just starring at each others. She could feel Toshiros hand holding a good grip on her arm as if he didn't want to let her go.

She looked at hes hair,white beautiful hair *Thump Thump*. And then back to the eyes, hes beautiful blue eyes *Thump Thump*. And then at his lips, the perfectly shaped lips *Thump Thump*. **'Why am i starring at him !? Something is wrong... And why is my heart beating so fast!?'**

*Thump Thump* *Thump Thump* **'Finally my heart is about to calm down...'** Then she looked at his hand and noticed. **'It's not my heart, it's Toshiros'** She was looking at Toshiro now. "Kurosaki, is something wrong? your heart is beating really fast" He had felt her heart beating fast. But when Toshiro said that Karins face became red, but he didn't notice

"And whose fault is that!?" She as she sat up but she was still on top of Toshiro. She looked away and She could feel that her face was still red. **'why is my face red!? it's just Toshiro... Hrt friend and nothing else'**.

"kurosaki?" He said but got no respond, he tried again. "Kurosaki" But no respond "Karin!" Finally she reacted but She got surprised and finally turned her head and looked at him. And she smiled, "you finally said my first name Toshiro" She said while giggling. Toshiro was now staring at Karin who was smiling and giggling.

While he was starring into Karins eyes, he reached for her face with hes hand that was free. Now she was starring at him with wide eyes. but she lifted her hand and placed on top of hes hand. She was looking at Toshiros eyes while she started to get closer to his face. She was getting closer. "Karin" Toshiro whispered quietly while starring into her eyes. Now she was really close.

She could feel hes breath against her month. She could only hear her heart and nothing else. *Thump Thump* Thump Thump* *Thump Thump* She could smell Toshiros smell. and She could see hes beautiful blue eyes. now shes just a half inch from hes face. *Thump Thump* *Thump Thump*. She saw that Toshiro closed his eyes and she did the same.

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*. She heard the bell and she opened her eyes when she realized what she was doing,**'Shit! What was i doing!? something is really wrong!'** While she was thinking she had lifted her head up again and Toshiro was looking at Karin.

"Ka-" But Karin interrupted him when she quickly stood up. "i-i'm sorry,... t-the class is starting i need to go!" As she said that She started to run to the door. She took the handle and was about to open the door. But Toshiro was right behind her and slammed his hand on the door to stop her.

Karin hear the sound from the door when Toshiro slammed his hand on it. "why did you stop?" Karin was starring at the door, she tried to say something but her voice didn't come out. "Why are you not saying anything?" She wanted to say something but she couldn't speak or move.

**'Shit! I can barely stand anymore. My legs won't be able to hold me up soon. I need to get out of here fast'** She turned around and looked at Toshiro. His face was close really close. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head so she was looking him in the eyes.

She took all her strength and pushed him away as hard as she could. It was not much but enough for him to take two steps back. She turned around and opened the door and in one sec she had closed the doors leaving Toshiro alone on the roof. Starring at the door that she had escaped through.

When she was back in the classroom all she apologized to the teacher for being late. She couldn't concentrate on the class because of what Toshiro said when she opened the roof door. **'****Why are you running away from me?**** I'm not running away from anyone or anything!' **

* * *

Ok! that's it for chapter 1 did you like it? do you want more? there will come more later but not now

and like i said

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.


	2. Chapter 2 : Ichigos Disagreement

Thanks for the Reviews guys :D. i'm in a place that's called 'göteborg' in Sweden. and i got some inspiration to the story.

Hope you enjoy and like always

the Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

"i'm talking!"

**'I'm thinking!**'

The last part from chapter 1 : **"Why are you running away from me?" I'm not running away from anyone or anything!'. **and now the continue

* * *

The school has ended and Karin is on the way to her locket. She takes her shoes out and puts them on , and placed the shoes she wore in the school in the locket. She took her bag and opened the door, but outside it was raining. "What? the weather was fine for a minute ago! damn it... what should i do now?"

Then she saw a white haired and blue eyed boy waiting with a umbrella at the gate. The boy turned around and when he saw Karin standing looking at him, he started to walk towards her. "Do you need protection from the rain?" He said with the same nonchalant voice as before

"No thank you, my house is not far from here and it's not raining heavily." She said to Toshiro. He lifted hes eyebrow but didn't say anything. she stood looking at him but started to walk then, she went past him without looking at him but at the gate.

He grabbed Karins arm, Karin turned around looking at him. "Let me go! I want to go home" She said while being angry. He looked at her but without saying anything he shoved the umbrella to Karin, "here, take this to protect yourself from the rain" After he said that he let go of her arm.

And then he walked away, when he passed the gate she ran to the gate. But when she passed the gate he didn't see him anywhere. "I hate when he does that... one moment hes here the next hes not".

She unfolded the umbrella and she started to walk home, in the cold and the lonely weather. "I'M HOME!" She screamed when she got home, but no answer. She walked to the kitchen, "Yuzu!" but no answer. She went up stairs and opened her brothers room "Ichi-nii!" but he wasn't there.

"Where is everyone? what a day it has been." she went to the kitchen took some food and went up stairs to her room. When she entered the room she opened her window **'It's so hot in here, and the rain is really pouring down'** she lied down in her bed and closed her eyes.

she woke up four hours later. "What time is it?" she said while looking around looking for the clock. She found the clock after a while " it's just 1 am? i wonder if Ichi-Nii and Yuzu has come home" But when she had turned around to stand up she saw something within the shadows. She stood up and opened the door, **'there is nothing in the shadows, it's just my imagination'**

She went to Ichigos room and opened, She just stuck her head inside the room and saw him lying in hes bed. "I wonder where they were when i came home... I'll ask them tomorrow mor... Or in the morning" She said quietly to herself while walking towards Yuzus room.

Just like before she just stuck her inside the room and saw Yuzu in the bed. Then she took a step outside closed the door carefully. Then she went back to her own room, she glanced at the place where she saw the thing within the shadows way **'what? why is it still there? Stop Karin, it's just your imagination'** She was at her bed but then when she look at the place one more time she saw eyes_._

Her eyes got really big, and right before she started to scream a hand was holing her mouth. She looked with surprised and angry eyes at the _thing_ that was holding her mouth. She grabbed the hand in a try to take the hand away from her mouth, but with no success.

Now her eyes was used to the darkness in the room, And she could see a short boy with spiky hair. Karin was trying to say something but the boy was just looking at her with confussed eyes, and then finally he let go of her mouth "Sorry, i... didn't mean to surprise you" The boy said but Karin was ignoring what he said. "Toshiro is that you?" She said while trying to see better in the dark but with no success.

But there was no answer, She asked again "It's you Toshiro right?" But the boy did not react or say anything. But then she reached her hand out and touched hes face and then the moon came out. The room got filled with some light and finally, She saw who it was. It was Toshiro, She tried to hide the smile that had got on her face without her permission.

Toshiro Sat down on her bed properly now, he opened the mouth but closed it as fast as he opened it. Karin didn't notice that but she turned around now that the smile was gone. "what are you doing here? and how did you come in?" She asked and sounded more angry then she wanted to. But Toshiro ignored her.

He looked at her, He took her hand into hes and looked at her. and then he finally said something "I... want you to forget about what happened before and about me" But that wasn't what she wanted to hear. Her eyes got as wide as it could. She pulled her hand away from hes and grabbed hes arm.

"What!? Why!? i can never forget you! i don't forget important people like that!" She screamed at him. He was stunned by her reaction, But he just pushed her away from him. "You will be more happier if you forget me" After he said that he stood up. He started to walk towards the window, the window that was still wide open. When she saw him looking out of the window.

She looked at him like a bird, a bird that was trying to fly out of her life. To never return back to her, To just throw her aside. "No!" She scream while running towards the window. She grabbed him right before he jumped out, he got so surprised so hes balance was not good and they fell. "...you really like to make me fall to the ground don't you?" He said when Karin sat up on him. She turned red but this time she did not turn around.

She was afraid that if she took her eyes of him one more time he will fly away, away from her, and away from her life forever. "Why are you trying to get out of my life? do you hate me so much?" But this time was it was hes eyes that got wider. He didn't think she would say that. He lifted hes hand and touched her face. "i'm sorry..." And a tear ran down her check. "idiot, like i can forgive you for that." She had finally realized it. Her own feelings.

But she could never say it to him, or anyone. She looked him, and then he sat up With Karin sitting on hes knees. "I won't leave you i promise" And he hugged her, he thought she was gonna push him away but she didn't. She hugged him to, when she did Toshiro was surprised and he hugged her more tightly.

But then suddenly he pushed her from himself. He looked at her face, it was red but she did not look away. Both was staring into each others eyes. And then suddenly Toshiro moved hes closer to Karins, but Karin did not look away. Toshiro did not stop. He was really close now, She could feel hes breath.

Then right before hes Lips Touched Hers lips Ichigo Came in. "Hey, Toshiro what do you think you are doing with Karin?" Ichigo sounded really angry. in one second he was right in-front of us. He grabbed Karins arm and was pulling her away from Toshiro. He putted Karin on her bed, Took a good grip on Toshiro and threw him out trought the window "DON'T YOU DARE COME CLOSER TO KARIN AGAIN!" he screamed and closed it and locket it.

"don't meet him anymore Karin" He said and left the room. Karin was angry and screamed at Ichigo "You can't decide who i can and cannot meet!" but knew that he wouldn't change hes mind. She just lied down on the bed took her blanket and went to sleep.

* * *

Ok that was it everyone for now. please Review about ideas and what you thought about it, and please follow it and click on the "Favorite" button and i would be super happy :D

Well that's it for today from me

/KawaiiNekoSho-jo


	3. Chapter 3 : The SoccerField

Hey everyone :D i was at a place called Liseberg today and i was thinking and thinking and then i got this idea

Hope you will enjoy :D

This "hey" = talking.

This **hey** = thinking.

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach or any character that i am using.

what happened before:

Karin was angry and screamed at Ichigo "You can't decide who i can and cannot meet!" but knew that he wouldn't change hes mind. She just lied down on the bed took her blanket and went to sleep.

* * *

-The next morning-

Karin woke up suddenly when Yuzu came running into Karins room and screamed "Karin! I heard Onii-chan muttering that the white haired guy who you told me about was in your room last night! You must tell me every- Ugh" Yuzu said but Karin who was blushing had interrupted she had thrown the pillow at her. Karin looked down and screamed at her "Shut up! Nothing happened..." But Yuzu just smiled a big and suspicious smile. "W-what? why are you smiling so at me?" Karin said a little worried.

"So a boy was in your room last night! Come on tell me!" She said while grabbing Karins arm but Karin pushed Yuzu away from her. "Leave me alone!" she said and pushed Yuzu out of her room closed her door and locked it. "Karin!? Hey, Karin open" Yuzu said while knocking on the door. Karin ignored her lied down on the bed and placed her hand on her face.

She then stood up and slapped her face with both hand, changed cloth. Then she opened the door but Yuzu was still there. "Hey, Karin are you gonna go and meet with him?" She said while following Karin down the stairs. "Who are you talking about?" She said while walking towards the rolled her eyes "You know who i mean! The white-haired boy who was in your room last night!" Yuzu said with glittering eyes.

"N-no i'm not, why should i go meet him!?" Karin said walking towards the door with the apple she took from the fridge. Then she saw Ichigo coming down stairs, **'Shit, he probable heard our conversation... that's not good.'** "Hey Karin where are you going? You're not gonna go to him right?" He said with a angry face.

"No, i'm not gonna meet him, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said opened the door and pushed it as hard as she could. The sound that came from the door when it closed was really loud. She could see her brother starring at him and she understood what he meant. "-If you meet him again i will kill him-" that was what he meant from the way he was glaring at her.

She ignored it and turned around and started to walk away. When she came to the soccer field she looked around, there was no one there. She took her ball and started to practice shooting. But then all of a sudden a boy was standing at the goal and kicked the ball back to Karin. She didn't see who it was because of the sun."Nice Shot, Where did you learn that?"

But he didn't say anything, He walked towards her but she couldn't see who it was so she didn't move. But then when she could see him her eyes got wide. "Toshiro? W-what are you doing here?" She starring at him, she remembered the night before and took a step back. He didn't care and kept on walking towards her. then he stopped moving when he was three feet away from her.

He looked at her who was blushing, He took the ball and said "want to play some?". **'He's just like normal... i don't know if i should be angry or not...'** But she smiled at him "This time i will win against you! you won't beat me now" She said looking at him. She took the ball threw it in the air and they started to play.

They had been playing for two hours straight and then both was sweating and breathing hard. Toshiro had made one more goal then Karin, She rushed forward but Toshiro avoided her shot the ball between her legs ran with the ball towards the goal. And then he shot the ball, Karin was running but was to late. When she got there the ball was in the goal.

"Damn it, i thought i would beat you this time" She said smiling, then she lied down on the grass. Toshiro lied down beside her, She looked at him and turned around. "Hey Toshiro, have you heard about the soccer tournament where we meet other people from other parts of the country?" She said looking at him with excitement "No i haven't" She looked at him and said "Well it's next Friday and i'm in it! i can't believe that! It's like a dream come true" and she closed her eyes and smiled.

She was so tired that she fell asleep, he looked at her and turned around. "Don't fall asleep so defenseless like that baka..." He said quietly and softly while looking at her with caring eyes, he looked on hes phone and then he stood up and took hes jacket and putted it on her as a blanket. stroke her hair and then walked away, a half our later she woke up. She sat up looking around, there were no one there but then she looked at the jacket.

**'It's Toshiros... It smells just like him' **Then she stood up smiling, took her ball and went home. once she came home Yuzu asked her about the jacket and same did Ichigo. She looked at them but ran away from them up to her room, locked the door and lied down on her bed with hes jacket. *Sniff* *Sniff* She Breathed in Toshiros smell. She opened the door and then went to sleep, but why she wanted the window to be open even if it was cold in her room did she not know.

* * *

Okay it has been a while since i updated. I have been away on a four days vacation so i haven't been able to write anything until now. but i have got some ideas because of that that i will use in about one or two chapters if i will make anymore xD which i hope i do please don't think that i won't .

But i hope you enjoyed it and this is all for now from me please Review and make it your favorite and follow it, The more followers and reviews i get the more i want to make them.

Baka = Idiot

/KawaiiNekoSho-Jo


	4. Chapter 4 : The Confused Karin

I know i haven't uploaded for a few days so i will write a little more then i did before. If you have any ideas about what i can write about feel free to send them to me. I will use one thing one person said and i will say who it was when i write about it, but for now Thank you :D

Hope you enjoy :D

This "hey" = talking.

This **hey** = thinking.

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach or any character that i am using.

what happened before:

She opened the door and then went to sleep, but why she wanted the window to be open even if it was cold in her room did she not know.

* * *

-Next morning, Saturday-

Karin woke up and looked at the window, it's still open but no one had visited her room. Karin shacked her head closed the door and lied down on the bed again. **'Why am i disappointed? It's not like i was expecting that someone came in through the window...' **She was lying under her blanket in her bed just thinking it over and over again.

She took her clock that was on the table beside her bed, it was only 7:18 AM. She was so tired that she lied down on the bed and tried to sleep again, but she wasn't tired and she didn't feel like sleeping. She sat up on her bed, stood up took some cloth and putted them on.

She went down and ate breakfast, Then she took her caps and her ball and went out, no one noticed that she left. She walked and walked and then she saw the soccer field, she took her ball and shot it towards the soccer field. She saw her friends playing football and ran towards them, she took the ball and ran towards the goal.

She went past the first one, Shot between the legs of the second person. And then the third one she shot the ball above hes head, She was on fire and then she saw the fourth person she ran towards him, he was the goal keeper. She ran faster and then with all her power she shot the ball towards the goal. The ball was going towards the right upper side of the goal.

**'Perfect! It will go in! I win haha!'** She thought with the suspicious grin she had. Then her eyes got wide, she didn't notice that the boy in the goal was Toshiro. He jumped towards the balls direction and took it and throw it back to Karin. She caught the ball and then she walked to him and smiled.

"Nice catch Toshiro! I really thought it would go in, but like always you won over me" She said smiling, She looked at him and so did he. "Damn it Karin! You are to good, we can't take the ball from you" one of her friends. "Thanks, if you keep training you might be able to one day" She said and looked at him with her smile.

"We are gonna go home now Karin, but we are gonna watch your game on Friday we promise right?" He said and looked at the other two. "Of course!" Both said at the same time, and then all three of them left. Only Karin and Toshiro was left on the soccer field. Toshiro looked at hes phone and hes eyes got serious, "What is it Toshiro?" She said worried.

He looked at her, "It's nothing just a small thing, i must go sorry" He said and then in a instant she was all alone on the soccer field. She sighted and went home, once she got home Ichigo was standing there with hes arm crossed. "Karin you haven't gone and meet him right?" He said pissed off."No! I have been playing some football with my friends!" He starred at her.

"And is He one of your friends?" She was getting angry and tired of her brothers reaction. "He wasn't there, he probably had better and more important things to do then be with me!" She said and walked away. *Throb*When she said those words She had felt pain coming from her chest. She walked to her room.

She placed her hand on the place it hurts and pressed, tried it to go away but it didn't. **'Everything i do gets messed up! I hate this! I wish the pain could go away..' **She thought to herself. She opened her window and looked out, She closed her eyes with her head on her arms. Then she fell asleep at the window.

* * *

Ok The last two chapters, this one and the nr 3 is not much romance i know. But the next one is gonna be more romance.

Hope you enjoyed, Please Review ideas and your opinion. Click the favorite and follow button and i would be really happy. Until the next chapter.

Bye :D

/KawaiiNekoSho-jo


	5. Chapter 5 : Toshiro Getting jealous

Hello everyone :D i have made chapters non stop right now, i hope you will like them. i have made them as good as i can. Well hope you will enjoy and here it is. Chapter 5.

DISCLAIMER : i do not own any of the characters OR Bleach.

What happened in the next chapter: She opened her window and looked out, She closed her eyes with her head on her arms. Then she fell asleep at the window.

* * *

She woke up the next morning lying in her bed, She sat up and looked at the bed with a confused look. "Didn't i fall asleep at the window..." She said to herself, she ignored it and went to the bathroom. She took a shower like always and brushed her teeth. Then she putted on some cloths and went down, "Good morning Karin!" Yuzu said when she saw Karin.

She just nodded her head as a answer and Yuzu went back to what she was doing, "Hey Karin, i went to your room last night and i saw someone carrying you and placed you in your bed. Was it him? Tell me!" She said to Karin, she just starred at Yuzu with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about? I didn't notice anyone carrying me yesterday night"

Yuzu looked at Karin with the same look that hse gives to her whenever she think Karin is lying. "If you say so Karin." She said and rolled her eyes, Karin get a little annoyed but didn't care, she took a piece of bread, putted some butter on it and took it. She walked towards the door when Yuzu walked past Karin and stood in the way so Karin couldn't leave.

"Here take this Karin, ask him if he want to go with you there!" She said and pushed the paper thing to Karin and then walked away. Karin looked at Yuzu with a expressionless face and raised a eyebrow. Then she looked at the things Yuzu gave her, it was two tickets to a movie and to a amusement park.

Karin just shoved them into her pocket and leaved, she walked down the streets to the soccer field. When she got there no one was there, so she kept on walking past the soccer field until she saw the river. She went down a little and then lied down on the grass, She closed her eyes and took a big breath.

She could smell the grass and the water being around her, she could feel the grass tickling her body and her face. She could hear someone being behind her but didn't care to open her eyes, she just kept on lying there. She could feel someone sit down beside her, she didn't open her eyes. She could feel someone stroke her hair and her cheek.

She slowly her eyes and turned her head a little and saw that the one who sat beside her was Toshiro. She opened her mouth but didn't say anything, so she closed it and turned her head and looked at the sky. "You have been here for a long time Toshiro, is that okay?" She said but got surprised at what she said.

It sounded like she didn't want him here but she didn't mean that, but he looked at her and just said "I got a two weeks vacation because i had worked to much they said" She just looked at him and then started to laugh. "You really do work to much Toshiro" She said giggling, "But that's one part of you that i like" She said.

She turned her head around when her mind caught up to what she said, Toshiro just looked at her. Then she stood up, she walked up to the street again. She turned around and looked at Toshiro who was standing up and then suddenly someone just slightly tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her classmate.

"Zero! What are you doing here?" She said surprised, "I was taking a walk when i saw you standing on the street. I was thinking about the project we need to do, if you want to work a little on it at the library or somewhere else" Zero said to Karin. Toshrio was glaring at Zero, but he just ignored Toshiro.

"Sure! Let's meet at the library at school in three hours from now, is that okay?" She said while looking at him. "Okay! See you then" Zero said and walked away. She waved her hand as a goodbye to Zero and turned around to see a annoyed Toshiro standing beside her. "What? Why do you look so annoyed?" She asked and Toshiro looked at her.

"Nothing, who was he?" He asked her while staring at her. He stood really close to her, she took a step back and said "He's just a simple classmate" She said and looked at Toshiro. She turned around and started to walk down the streets, towards her home. "If you want to lets hand out at my home, Ichi-Nii shouldn't be home right now" She said and looked at Toshiro.

He didn't answer but when she just continued to walk forward he followed her. When they reached her gate he stopped watching Karin as she opened her door. "I'm home!" She said but no answer, "Weird Yuzu usually always answer me when i get home" She walked in and turned around "Are oyu gonna stand outside or get in?". He still didn't answer but still walked in.

She went to the kitchen and saw a letter on the fridge, "Karin, there was a emergency with a patient, and after that i'm gonna go and do some shopping. You will be alone for three hours... /Yuzu" That's what the letter said. She make some tea and went over to Toshiro who was sitting on the couch, She gave him the tea and looked at him.

"Want to watch a movie, play a game or anything? We bought a new movie want to watch it? I haven't seen it but Yuzu said it's really good." She said and stood up, walked over to the place they kept their movies. She took out the movie she mentioned and putted it on, Then she sat down beside Toshiro. Then when the movie started they watched it for two and a half hours.

"Wow Yuzu was right, did you like it?" said and looked at him, He nodded as a answer. She took the remote but instead of turning it off she accidentally changed to channels and another movie. But the time she accidentally putted the other movie on it was in the middle of a love scene. The two persons were kissing, Karins face got red and stood up so fast and got out of balance.

She fell towards Toshiro and he grabbed her and dragged her so Toshiro was on the top and not the bottom. Karin remembered what happened her own 'Love scenes' with Toshiro and started to blush a lot. "I-i'm sorry, Toshiro can you move so i can turn the TV off?" She said in panic. He looked at her but did not move away.

"Hey Toshiro, can you move you're really close" She said and looked at him blushing, But he didn't care. He just starred at her with gently and caring eyes, She tried to look away but he didn't allow that, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Then he started to move closer to her, and in panic and confusion she tried to push him away.

Toshiro looked at the confused and blushing Karin trying to push him away, hes patient was almost gone. He grabbed both her arm and held them down she she couldn't move her arms, she looked at hes arm that had captured hers and held them down. "T-Toshiro what are you doing? Let me go" She said nad looked at Toshiro.

But he didn't let her go, he can't and he don't want to. Karin looked at the watch on the wall, It's only twenty minutes left until she would meet Zero at the library, "Toshiro let me go i must go now to the school" She said still looking at Toshiro. And just when she said that hes eyes turned ice cold and hes grip got stronger. She tried to release her hand but he was to strong.

"If i let you go, you will leave me and go to him" He said and starred at her, she got even more confused then before **'What is he talking about?' **But then hes eyes get gentler but he did not release her. She looked at the Captain of the 10th Division, he was confused and lost hes temper and he never does that. Karin got so happy she couldn't resist the smile that was trying to get on her lips.

And when Toshiro was that hes grip got weaker and he leaned forwards towards Karin, He touched her lips with hes finger and stroke them gently. He looked at her with the gently eyes she loved. And the smile she adore, he was so close to her face she could feel his breath. He leaned even more now but he was just some inches away from her ears.

"Karin" He whispered in her ears and she blushed and he backed away a little so he could see her in the eyes. Karins heart was about to explode when he whispered her name in her ear. She couldn't think anything at all when he looked at her in the eyes, she didn't know if she was blushing or not. She could only hear nad feel Toshiros breath. He bent now forward slowly and carefully and was targeting her lips.

He was almost there when the door suddenly opened and a happy Yuzu and a Pissed Ichigo came in and saw Karin lying down on the couch and the white haired boy being on top of her, and just a half inch from kiss Karin on the lips. Karin looked at Ichigo and saw that this was gonna become ugly, but Yuzu grabbed Ichigos ear and pushed him outside.

"Hey Yuzu! What are you doing!? I will not accept this! And i will not allow it to happen to!" Ichigo screamed but Yuzu ignored him and pushed him outside locked the door and went back to them. "Sorry Karin, we will leave now you can keep doing what you were doing she said and opened the door and walked out. She took Ichigo with her so he wouldn't disturb them.

Karin was completely red in the face and looked away. Toshiro looked at her but then released her arms and sat up beside her, "Sorry." He said and then he stood up, opened the door and left Karin alone in the house lying on the couch. But then she stood up and ran out, she saw Toshiro going around the corner and she ran after. When she came around the corner she saw that Toshiro had opened a portal and accidentally run into him so both fell in trough the portal.

Now they were both in Soul society, Karins eyes got wide while Toshiro was really mad turned around and starred at Karin. But he then he just watched her while she starred at the beautiful blossom tree right in front of her, She smiled and tried to catch the petals turned around and looked at Toshiro "Wow, amazing! Why haven't you told me about this place? i would have come and visit it if you did!" She said and then lied down under the Blossom tree. Toshiro did the same nad lied down beside her.

* * *

That's it for now :D This time i made it really long almost like two chapter. I hope you liked it, Please review your thoughts and ideas. Please also click the Favortie and the follow button and i would be really happy :D

I will write more and i hope it won't be the last one then.

This is all for now so i hope you will stick around and read mroe when it comes out the next time. Sayonara! :D Bye-Bye

/KawaiiNekoSho-Jo


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight, What should he do?

I got this idea from MomoPeachFlower. Thank you :D, if you have any ideas feel free to write them and what you think about the Story.

The more Followers, reviews and people who clock the Favorite Button make me want to write more, so if you do any of them i will make more i promise you. And i wanted to say that i have done a short story with Toshiro and Karin, it's called Summer Festival, please check it out and i would be really happy :D

If you have any ideas to the next chapter feel free to write even if it's like "TOUSHIRO RAPE KARIN" if that's what you want then i might do it... but not in this story. i do not judge others! your ideas is my inspiration :D

Baka = idiot

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of bleach characters. i only own the story line :D

What happened before:

But he then he just watched her while she starred at the beautiful blossom tree right in front of her, She smiled and tried to catch the petals turned around and looked at Toshiro "Wow, amazing! Why haven't you told me about this place? i would have come and visit it if you did!" She said and then lied down under the Blossom tree. Toshiro did the same and lied down beside her.

* * *

Toshiro could feel that people was getting closer, he grabbed her and dragged her into hes office. "You can hid here for now, and we will see how we can get you back tomorrow" he said and then sat down on hes chair in front of his desk. Karin sat down on the couch och closed her eyes, and she fell asleep. **'i can feel something warm and soft, i wonder what it is'**

Then she woke up, Toshiro was still sitting on his chair but he wasn't looking at her, he was starring outside hes window. Karin was slowly approaching him, "GOT YOU!" she scream when she jumped on the chair. Toshiro turned the chair around but the face he shoved wasn't what Karin wanted, he looked super pissed. "Can't you be quiet? what if others hear you?" he said still being pissed.

Karin sat down on the couch again, turned around and looked at Toshiro who was standing right next to the couch and she flew a little back in surprise. "TOSH! don't scare me like that!" She said while starring at him, but he didn't say anything and sat down beside her and then closed his eyes. She just starred at him, and then he opened his eyes and looked at Karin.

"What is it?" She asked, "your hand..." was all he said, she looked at her own hand who was holding hes. She hadn't noticed, or rather she didn't **WANT** to notice. In shock and shyness she removed her hand and looked away, she started to blush. "Don't look away" She heard Toshiro say, but she didn't turn around and she tried to stand up instead.

But Toshiro grabbed her arm and dragged her so that she sat down again, and then he said the same thing "don't turn away". She started to blush a little more and got nervous and even more shy, he grabbed her face with his other hand and made her turn her face around. Karin got frustrated and started to try to get out of his grip "S-stop Tosh, what are you doing?" She said

Toshiro had moved closer to Karin and they was face to face now, But she looked away trying to avoid eye contact. Toshiro got a little mad and impatient, "Look at me, don't run away" He said while starring at Karin. She blushed even more but she slowly turned her eyes up and looked Toshiro straight into hes deep beautiful blue/green eyes, her heart was beating so fast just by the gaze from Toshiro.

"T-Toshiro?" She asked but for some reason she couldn't tear her eyes from his eyes, he came closer but she backed a little and hit the edge of the couch. He didn't care and went a little closer she was now half lying half sitting, but he didn't stop. Now Karin is lying down completely starring into Toshiros eyes. She tried to push Toshiro away to get some space but he didn't move.

"Karin" he said and moved closer, she could feel his breath and she looked away. He released her hand and hugged her tightly, "T-t-t-t-t-t-t Toshiro!?" she said confused and nervous. Her head was in a total mess "Please just let me stay like this" he said while hugging her, she hugged him back and she knew why she felt like she did.

When Toshiros grep got looser she pushed him away a little and starred into his eyes, "Toshiro i-" She said when Momo came running in, "Shiro-Chan!" Momo said happily. She saw how Toshiro was on top of Karin, Toshiro froze and Momo started to crying "no... No, Shiro has become an adult, i don't want that !?" She said and ran out of hes office.

Toshiro in a flash was at the door running after Momo, Leaving Karin alone on the couch. Karin had stretched her hand out and had grabbed Toshiros captain cape and Whispered "don't go", but he pushed her arm away and left her to run after another girl. A tear had break out and ran down Karins cheek, that was the first and the last one she would aloud to run down her cheek.

And then after 10 min he came back and it was raining outside but Karin wasn't there on the couch in his office, Toshiro started to look around in the room in search of Karin. He tried to follow her trails but because of the rain he couldn't, he started to run outside looking for her. And then he found her under the blossom tree, he ran to her and started to scream at her.

"What do you think you are doing!? i said that you should stay in the office!" and he fell to his knees and hugged her "don't scare me like that dummy" he said, but Karin was mad. "LET ME GO!" she screamed and struggled as much as she could, she pushed him away and started to run away out in the rain. Toshiro ran after her "Wait, Karin!"

She ran and ran and ran until Toshiro was behind her and grabbed her arm, she tried to break lose but he wouldn't aloud that. He pushed her to the wall beside her and held her so she couldn't move any of her hands. "Why are you running away?" he asked but Karin just looked away and didn't answer, but Toshiro got impatient. "Answer me!" he said but all she did was ignoring him, he got mad.

"why did you try to run!?" he asked and his grip got harder, she starred at him and creamed i hate you!" straight into his face, and when he released her arms she started to run away again, away from that place, away from him.

* * *

DONE!

Hi :D I*M SO SORRY D: i haven't written for a looooooong time and i know . school has gotten harder, trying to find a jobb and stuff D:

But! finally it's here :D CHAPTER 6! i tried to write a little more exciting! i'm bad at what genres it is, so please tell me what kind of genres this is about, so that it becomes right :D

LEAVE A REVIEW and please come back again soon for more :D

Bye :D

/KittyCatGirl :3


End file.
